Soda Pop
|} Soda Pop (Japanese: サイコソーダ Psycho Soda) is a type of medicine introduced in Generation I. It is a drink that restores a Pokémon's HP. In the core series games Price / | 300| 150}} |} |} It can be bought at a higher price of 600 from the Vending Machines at the and Mt. Chimney Cable Car stations, on Alola Route 8, and on Alola Route 13. It can be bought at a cheaper price of 250 from the Vending Machines at the Team Magma Hideout and Team Aqua Hideout. In the Generation V games, it can be sold to the on for 300. Effect Manual activation Generation I to VI When used from the Bag on a Pokémon, it heals the Pokémon by 60 . It is consumed after use. Generation VII When used from the Bag on a Pokémon, it heals the Pokémon by 50 . It is consumed after use. Other uses In the Kanto-based games, it can be given to a thirsty girl at the Celadon Department Store in exchange for , , or . In the Generation I games, the player can give a Fresh Water, Soda Pop, or Lemonade to one of the Saffron City guards to be granted access to the city. Description |Restores HP that have been lost in battle by 60 HP.}} |Restores Pokémon HP by 60.}} |A fizzy soda drink that restores HP by 60 points.}} |A fizzy soda drink. It restores the HP of one Pokémon by 60 points.}} |A fizzy soda drink. It restores the HP of one Pokémon by 60 points.}} |A highly carbonated soda drink. When consumed, it restores 60 HP to an injured Pokémon.}} |A highly carbonated soda drink. When consumed, it restores up to 50 HP to an injured Pokémon.}} |A highly carbonated soda drink. It can be used to restore 50 HP to a single Pokémon.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | | Celadon Department Store Vending Machines |- | | | Mt. Moon Square Shop Goldenrod Department Store Vending Machines |- | | (Seashore House) | (Seashore House) Lilycove Department Store Vending Machines |- | | | Two Island Market Stall Celadon Department Store Vending Machines |- | | | The Under Vending Machine |- | | | Pyrite Town Vending Machine |- | | | Veilstone Department Store Vending Machines |- | | | Mt. Moon Square Shop Goldenrod Department Store Vending Machines, Pokéathlon Dome Vending Machine Pokéathlon Dome Vending Machine (80 Pts.) |- | | | , , , |- | | Passerby Analytics HQ, Nacrene City | Vending Machines |- | | Passerby Analytics HQ, Nacrene City | Vending Machines Join Avenue ( , ) |- | | | Cyllage City |- | | (Seashore House) | (Seashore House) Vending Machines ( Cable Car station, Mt. Chimney Cable Car station, Stern's Shipyard, Seaside Cycling Road gates, Mauville City, Cove Lily Motel, Team Magma Hideout /Team Aqua Hideout , Weather Institute, , , , Lilycove Department Store) Any Contest Spectacular Hall (random gift from a fan after completing a Super Rank Contest) |- | | Paniola Ranch, Royal Avenue, Hano Beach | Vending Machines ( , ) Festival Plaza ( , ) |- | | Paniola Ranch, Royal Avenue, Hano Beach, Kantonian Gym (×10) | Vending Machines ( , ), Kantonian Gym (once per day) Festival Plaza ( , ) |- | | | Celadon Department Store Vending Machines, Rocket Game Corner Vending Machines |} |} Artwork RG Soda Pop.png|Soda Pop artwork from Generation I In the anime In Triple Leaders, Triple Threats!, Cress offered to bring a Soda Pop, but he declined, wanting to have a Gym rather than a drink. In Mission: Defeat Your Rival!, Stephan was seen drinking Soda Pop. In Lost at the League!, a vendor gave a Soda Pop to . In SM113, a Soda Pop appeared as a part of a TV show starring , , and . Trivia * At normal purchase prices, the Soda Pop is the most cost-effective HP recovery item, recovering 1 HP per 6 spent. However, the Max Potion (as well as Full Restore and Revives in some cases) can potentially be more cost-effective if used under certain circumstances; the ideal situation for a Max Potion is a with maximum s and s in HP with 1 HP remaining, which would recover around 1 HP per 3.5 spent. * Soda Pop may be based on , a type of drink originating from Japan. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=勁爽汽水 |zh_cmn=勁爽汽水 / 劲爽汽水 |da=Sodavand |fi=Limska Limukka |fr=Soda Cool |de=Sprudel |it=Gassosa |ko=미네랄사이다 Mineral Cider |pt=Refrigerante |es=Refresco |vi=Soda cực phẩm }} Category:Medicine Category:Drinks Category:HP-restoring items de:Sprudel es:Refresco fr:Soda Cool it:Gassosa ja:サイコソーダ zh:劲爽汽水（道具）